obsessed
by Bacon Powder
Summary: Annabeth's stalking Percy... do I have to say anything else? expect ooc thee who enter here *set in between botl and tlo*


**A.N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new one-shot I can't help but feel like I'm committing taboo when I type this down.** **I also do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

It was a normal night in camp half blood as Annabeth put on her Yankees cap and took out a picture from a box that has been secured in three locks. The picture was Percy in his camp half blood shirt and jeans. There was a heart shape around Percy's face drawn by sharpie multiple times. Annabeth kissed it for good luck and put the picture back and checked the lock was secure three times before putting in back. What's all the paranoia about? You may ask. Well Annabeth's going to die of embarrassment if anyone found out.

She opened the window making sure it was unlocked so she can enter back in. For a very long time Annabeth has been looking at Percy sleep. It crossed her mind many times that she's a stalker but for the most part she ignored it.

She took her usual route in the woods to Percy's cabin. Annabeth saw a harpy and hide to hide behind the bush. Security has been upgraded when she accidently let a strand of her hair fall out.

_Great, _she thought. _Not I'm going to have take a different route. _

Annabeth was extremely grateful for the hat and if it wasn't for it she would have been busted already.

As she approached cabin three she crouched there and looked around to make sure no one was watching and quietly pick locked the door. It was a trick she accidently picked up when she was studying on the architecture of camp. Apparently all the locks were in the same shape due to budget cuts. Anyone who saw that would only see the door knob giggle slightly. When she unlocked the door she slowly opened it carefully making sure not to wake Percy and slowly closed the door. Sure enough Percy was there asleep he looked like one of those human size teddy bears that you just want to squeeze the life out of.

Annabeth took her off her cap and sat on her usual spot to the left side of Percy's bed next to the window. She gently put her hand in his hair gently ruffling it. She loved the way that his hair is all messy as if waiting for someone to put their hands through it and how his sea green eyes always reminded her of the ocean. The strange part was every time she did it Percy would lean in closer as if he wanted more or something. Though Annabeth passed off as a coincidence she kept telling herself that he can't love her. She's the daughter of Athena and he's a son of Poseidon.

She can be there all night but sadly she couldn't. She sat there a little longer when a voice said

"Annabeth?"

She turned around so fast that Percy stirred from his sleep. She saw Thalia there surprised. Percy stirred again from his sleep Annabeth silently cursed and started cuirassing his cheek. It was another trick she learned from "stalking" Percy so much. Before she can do anything else she was dragged by Thalia to the bathroom.

"Are you stalking him?" Thalia asked.

"How did you find me?"

"We were staying here for a week and I saw something in the window in Percy's cabin now answer me." Her tone was anxious to know the truth.

"Yes." she muttered quietly.

"What was that?" Thalia asked again.

"Yes ok!" Annabeth said a little louder though not loud enough to wake Percy. "You're not going to tell anyone right?"

Annabeth was scared she was going to be the laughing stock of camp and to make matters worse Percy would stay away from her thinking she's a freak. Thalia saw the fear in Annabeth's eyes and sighed.

"No" Thalia said. "But you need to get rid of your obsession."

"What!? I don't have a obsession." Annabeth retorted.

"How long have you been stalking him?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth remained silent.

"That's what I thought." Thalia said. "Just head back to your cabin and I'll talk with you tomorrow night."

Annabeth nodded and went back to her cabin.

* * *

It took an entire week for Annabeth to get over her obsession. More times than on Thalia caught Annabeth trying to escape but eventually she did do it. Well at least for two days she couldn't help it she was just well... obsessed.


End file.
